Red Knuckles
by Shayla17
Summary: A young Danny Reagan says some things that get him into trouble at school. WARNING: This story contains talk of old-fashioned school discipline and the ALMOST spanking of a child. If you don't like it, don't read or review it.


**Title**: Red Knuckles

**Summary**: A young Danny Reagan says some things that get him in trouble at school, and Frank has always been a firm believer in the "trouble at school, trouble at home" rule. But when he hears what Danny said will he lay down the law? Or will Danny get the surprise of his life?

**WARNING**: This story contains talk of old-fashioned school discipline and the ALMOST spanking of a child.

**A/N**: I remember a comment Danny made in an episode about going to catholic school and getting whacked across the knuckles with a ruler. That comment stirred an idea, and the result is this cheesy, short little one-shot. Hope you enjoy! ALSO to those who are reading this and are waiting on my CM fic, it's coming, I promise! I just got a new laptop so it should be up within the next few days!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the show's characters... unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Ten-year-old Daniel "Danny" Reagan stared down at his cherry red knuckles with a grimace and a feeling of unease settling in his stomach. He was waiting for his father to pick him up from school, and he was not looking forward to facing him. Nor was he looking forward to giving him the note he had from one Sister Mary Katherine clenched in his fist.<p>

"Ooh, Danny's gonna get in trouble!" Erin Reagan teased as she and her brother, Joe, joined Danny by the curb to wait on their father.

"Shut up, Erin," Danny snapped, shoving the note in his pocket and glaring at his sister. He already knew he was dead meat, he didn't need the brat to remind him.

"Here comes Daddy!" Erin grinned and Danny grimaced at the car that was quickly approaching them. Erin and Joe got in the backseat, and Danny, somewhat reluctantly, climbed into the front.

"Hello kids," Frank Reagan greeted his children with a smile.

"Hi Dad!" Erin and Joe answered in unison.

"Hey..." came Danny's dejected reply.

Frank gave his son a sideways glance, and was going to ask him what was wrong when Erin's voice piped up from the backseat.

"Danny got in trouble at school!" She tattled dutifully. Frank frowned.

"Erin, don't tattle on your brother," he scolded his daughter, who fell back in her seat with a sigh.

"_Did_ you get in trouble, son?" Frank turned his attention back to his oldest.

Danny shifted in his seat a little, but eventually gave his father a nod, knowing it'd be just plain stupid to lie or try to delay the inevitable. Frank sighed, knowing what he had to do.

"Straight to your room when we get home, son."

"Yes sir," Danny replied obediently, and far too soon for his liking, Danny was sitting on his bed, note in hand, waiting for his father to enter. He knew he was in for a spanking, and he knew that his father would want to know what he did to get himself in trouble. But he didn't want to tell him. Not because of the trouble he was in, because he was in it either way. But because he didn't want to hurt his dad's feelings.

"This sucks," Danny sighed, looking at his feet.

"I would agree," his father said, causing Danny to look up in surprise. The man always had a way of sneaking up on him. "What happened, son?"

Danny wordlessly handed his father the note, and Frank took a seat next to his son.

"Bad language, huh?" He said after a few moments, shaking his head. "Daniel, we have talked about this."

"I know, Dad..."

"Well, you know what to expect then. Tell me exactly what you said."

Danny stared down at his hands, a blush spreading across his cheeks, and shook his head. Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, Daniel?"

"Um... no, Dad. It's really not important..."

Frank stared incredulously at his son for a moment before reaching over and pulling the boy over his lap. Danny let out a gasp of surprise.

"Wait, Dad, wait!" He said frantically. "I'll tell you, okay!"

"I gave you a chance to tell me, Son, now you're going to get a little incentive." Frank raised his hand and was about to bring it down on his son's backside when he heard Danny say:

"I only said it because they were talking bad about you..."

Frank lowered his hand in surprise.

"Who was...?"

"Bobby Elliot," Danny answered with a sigh. "He was telling all the guys what his old man thinks about New York's finest. He said they are all just power crazy bullies out to earn the government a buck."

Frank rolled his eyes at the statement but listened as his son continued.

"Then Bobby looks at me and says 'Your old man's a cop, right?' I said 'yeah' and then he goes on about what his dad thinks about _you_ in particular." Danny paused then, knowing the next part was what got him into trouble.

"Well, son?" Frank urged. "What did you say?"

"I said..." Danny squirmed over his father's lap. "I said 'My old man's the best damn cop this city has ever seen, and your dad should be thankful there's a man like him on the force. I'm proud to be his son.' Then Sister Mary Katherine grabbed me by the ear and whacked me because I said 'damn'..."

Both father and son lapsed into silence for a moment. Frank was at a loss. On one hand, Danny _had_ cursed, and in school no less. On the other hand... well, let's just say his eyes weren't wet now because he had allergies. Hell, how could he punish the kid when he felt so proud of him right now?

Frank pulled Danny off his lap and gathered him in a hug. Danny, for his part, was relieved but slightly confused.

"Um, Dad...?"

"I'm gonna let this one go, Danny." Frank said, pulling back to look at his son. "But this is a one time thing. And there will be no bragging to your siblings. If they ask, your butt was roasted."

Danny grinned and nodded his understanding. And glancing down at the top of his hands he guessed it was worth having red knuckles if you were going to defend the Reagan name.

_The End_

**A/N: Too cheesy? Eh, I don't care. I enjoyed writing it :] Thanks for reading!**


End file.
